


Show Off

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>‘Little known fact about Derek Hale’</i>, Stiles narrated inside his head more than a little sourly as he watched the older man smoothly go from the Cobra into Downward Dog, <i>‘He is a complete fucking show off.’</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Brii, based on [this video](http://vimeo.com/39011902)

_‘Little known fact about Derek Hale’_ , Stiles narrated inside his head more than a little sourly as he watched the older man smoothly go from the Cobra into Downward Dog, ‘ _He is a complete fucking show off.’_  
  


What  _else_  would you call a guy who did Vinyasa Flow yoga so elegantly, without missing a beat or a change in his breathing and wearing nothing but a thin pair of sweats right after waking up? And had he mentioned that this was going on in front of the large windows? The one’s that looked out towards the street and gave everyone in the apartment building across the aforementioned street an unobstructed view of the show (because apparently Derek was anti-curtains or something).  
  


 _‘I should charge for this.’_  Stiles mused, taking a long sip of coffee, watching Derek move through a series of poses while balancing his body on his  **forearms**. When his eyes caught the slight tremble in Derek’s arms as the man pushed himself up into a vertical position, entire weight resting on his flat palms, Stiles felt something in his brain splutter and give up in defeat.   
  


It only got worse after that because the next series of stretches and moves were the equivalent of Derek putting on his best and tightest pair of jeans going, ‘Please look at my legs. Admire the shape of my claves and ankles but please don’t drool over my thighs because that is hard to get out of denim.’ And as always, the brief split that Derek attempted served as a reminder to Stiles that he  _really_ ought to take more advantage of Derek’s flexibility.  
  


 _‘Oh the possibilities.’_  Stiles thought dreamily to himself, forgetting about his coffee as Derek moved through another set of Sun Salutation, sweat trailing down his back.   
  


Watching Derek’s hard lines twist and shift with such confident grace first thing after waking up was just…Stiles never had managed to find the right word for it. What word could encompass such a vast feeling of desire, want, admiration and a smidge of envy anyways? He’d probably need to make up a new word for it. Like... deswadnvy. Or something....  
  


By the end of Derek’s routine, not only was Stiles’ coffee cold but his body was buzzing with almost lust that grew the longer his gaze lingered on the sweat that was trailing down Derek’s body. Those small drops prespiration that trickled down Derek's perfect body made Stiles want to push Derek down on the yoga mat and fuck him so hard that-  
  


Dry lips pressed against each other, fighting against the urge to swallow nervously as Derek straighted up from the final Child’s pose and looked right at him. The amused, heated look in the werewolf’s pale eyes made Stiles flush. Bastard. Derek knew _exactly_ what kind of effect he was having on Stiles, leading the younger man to grumble, “Fucking show off.” 


End file.
